Hogwarts Twist
by Nefertiti451
Summary: 6 new students enter Hogwarts. Their adventures and trials with a new threat. (AU.Set after Harry's time. All orginial characters.)


Disclaimer: Some of this is mine. Anything you recognize is J.K. Rowling or Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. Ok.  
  
Hogwarts Twist  
  
'Watch out John.' Thought Nick Johnson to his Animagus friend John Reyes. They were with their friend Nick Merry (also an Animagus) and their friend Sean Thomason (a werewolf) and it was a full moon.  
  
These four boys were currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. An Animagus was a witch of wizard that can change their shape into an animal. Johnson, Merry and Reyes were illegal Animagus and Thomason was a werewolf. They were currently in the base of the Weeping Willow tree on the grounds. This tree had been planted for another werewolf and his three Animagus friends but know Thomason used it.  
  
Tonight Sean was extremely mad about something. Johnson, Merry, and John were trying to find out but he only lashed out at them. It had only been a few scraps until know. Sean pounced on John, and Merry and Johnson heard a bone cracked. 'Come on Merry.' Said Johnson as they dragged John out of the willow and up to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
When they got back they transformed back and forced John to transform back. Johnson took charge and told Merry to stay with John while he went and got some help. He headed up toward where the dormitories were but instead of heading to the left, where the boy's dormitories were, he turned right and head towards the sixth year girl's dorm.  
  
Without knocking he quietly slipped in and went and woke up the girl with her bed closes to the door.  
  
"Marie." He said softly shaking the girl. She woke up in an instant. "We need your help. John's hurt."  
  
"Give me a minute." She answered and grabbed a robe and followed Johnson down to the common room.  
  
"What trouble were you four getting into tonight?" she asked. She knew they were Animagus but they had never needed her help before.  
  
"Sean was mad about something. He tackled John, we think he broke a bone." Answered Johnson as they got to the common room.  
  
"Merry, what you see here you can't tell anyone about. Got it." Marie told the other boy.  
  
"What are you going to?" he asked.  
  
"You'll see, but don't tell."  
  
With that she took to checking John's aura to see what was wrong with him. 'No blood loss good, a broken arm, lots of cuts and torn muscles, that could leave some damage.' She thought to herself, and she told the boys what was wrong then preceded to heal him.  
  
"What's she doing?" Merry asked Johnson.  
  
"She's healing him. You remember when I told you guys what I was?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well Marie sort of like that though she isn't a hunter. Quite the opposite, she a pacifist and a healer."  
  
"Oh." And they were both silent until Marie was finished.  
  
"Ok, John sit up for me." And the boy sat up.  
  
"Good. Accio med kit." She said with her wand out. "Ok. I'm going to bandage up your arm. It's broken, tomorrow morning go to Madame Pomfrey. Your going to have to make up an excuse but other than that I was able to heal the rest of you injuries."  
  
"Thanks Marie." John thanked not really knowing what was going on. Merry made a move to help John up to their dorm. That left Johnson and Marie alone in the common room.  
  
"You're getting emotionally involved." Said Marie as they watched Merry and John leave.  
  
"There are no rules in the Arun Code against making friends with humans. It's only with vampires."  
  
"True. I'm going back to bed and you should sleep. You're going to be tired tomorrow."  
  
"Yes mother." Said Nick as Marie started to walk towards the dorms. "Hey Marie," he said grabbing her arm and turning her around, "one more thing." And he kissed her, then turned around and walked up to his dorm.  
  
"I'm going to hurt you one of these days Nick." Whispered Marie to herself as she stumbled up the stairs to her dorm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Johnson, you wouldn't happen to like Marie would you?" asked Merry quietly.  
  
"No, what would make you say that?" asked Johnson, a little nervous.  
  
"That fact that you kissed her." Replied Merry with a smirk.  
  
"What were you doing watching us?"  
  
"I was going to see if you were coming up anytime soon."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"So you do like her." Stated Merry more than asked.  
  
"Yes. But don't say anything more about it."  
  
"Why not?" asked Merry slyly.  
  
"Because it's not a loud."  
  
"Oh. That sucks."  
  
"I'm going to bed. Goodnight Merry."  
  
"Goodnight Johnson."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Marie got back to the dorm, her only 'friend' in sixth year girl's dorm was sitting quietly on her bed with a smirk.  
  
"So."  
  
"What?" asked Marie.  
  
"Johnson likes you?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"With a kiss like that, I'd say it might be more."  
  
"Well it can't be so drop it."  
  
"Whatever you say Marie, whatever you say."  
  
"Good NIGHT Sara."  
  
"Goodnight Marie." Said Sara still smirking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next few weeks returned the kids to their normal routine they ate, they slept, they went to class, did their homework, they played a few pranks, got a few detentions and planned their next full moon adventure with Sean. Which happened to fall over the Christmas holiday. Sean wasn't very happy about that but all of his friends got permission to stay.  
  
So the Christmas holiday came and only six kids stayed, and they all happened to be in Gryffindor. Merry, Johnson, John, Sean, Sara, and Marie were the only ones staying so they saw off the rest of the school.  
  
On the third day of the break the boys were outside having a snowball fight. While the girls were in the common room, Marie was reading and Sara was staring out the window. All of a sudden Sara stood up and walked towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Hey Sara where are you going?" asked Marie, and when the girl didn't answer she got a bad feeling and followed her.  
  
Sara headed for the Forbidden Forest. Marie didn't have time to stop and get Nick she just followed her and if her suspicions were true she would simple handle it the way she was trained.  
  
They walked for quiet a while before Sara came to a stop in front of a man. Marie had been right; a vampire had called for Sara. He instantly grabbed hold of Sara and brought her neck to his mouth.  
  
"Aubrey." She said aloud to get his attention.  
  
'Ah, if it isn't the Smoke.' He said in her head.  
  
"Let her go."  
  
'And what's to make me?' he asked as he continued to drink.  
  
"You want blood? I can give you blood. Mine stronger and thicker than hers." Said Marie desperately as she offered her arm to him.  
  
'Fine.' He said dropping Sara and taking Marie's arm. 'I could drain you, you know.'  
  
'But you wouldn't because you know the trouble it will cause for you kind.' Answered Marie.  
  
Using her discipline she with stood the vampires mind control even though it hurt. And after what seemed like forever Aubrey stopped reluctantly and disappeared.  
  
Marie went over to check on Sara, she was fine; she didn't lose too much blood. Marie was suffering from dizziness but didn't heed it like she should of. It was almost dark and a full moon she had to get Sara out of there. Only taking time before they left to heal her bite marks. She got to the edge of the forest, helping Sara walk, in time to see Madame Pomfrey leading Sean to the Weeping Willow tree.  
  
Out of a side door Katie saw Johnson a merge looking quite frantic. When he spotted Marie and Sara he ran, with Merry's invisibility cloak.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Aubrey called Sara." Nick paled.  
  
"Why didn't you come and get me?"  
  
"I didn't have time." Answered Marie in a tired voice.  
  
"Are you both ok?"  
  
"Yeah, but Sara need to rest."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They reached the common room and Marie saw John and Merry playing a game of chess.  
  
"I'll be right back guys. The one next to yours?"  
  
"Yeah." Answered Marie nodding.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Vampire." Was all Marie had to say for them to get the idea. A few minutes later Chris returned.  
  
"Guys can you manage without me tonight. I need to talk to Marie."  
  
"Yeah." Answered John and Merry.  
  
"Good." Nick answered as he led Marie to the empty boys dorm.  
  
As soon as the door was closed Nick said, "How did you get rid of Aubrey?"  
  
"I did what I was trained to do." Answered Marie.  
  
"How long have you guys been gone?" Marie looked at her watch and answered.  
  
"An hour, but it took us a good fifteen minutes to walk there and about twenty minutes to get back."  
  
"How much blood did he get."  
  
"Five minutes of Sara and fifteen of mine."  
  
"Marie. That's a lot. You shouldn't even be walking let alone supporting Sara."  
  
"I'm fine Nick. I've done this before."  
  
Then with a grin on his face he said, "You Smoke will never admit defeat."  
  
"You bet your bottom dollar we wouldn't."  
  
There were a few minutes of silence as Marie and Nick just sat (and stood in Nick' case) there content with looking in each other's eyes. Marie saw what Nick was thinking and stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"Don't go looking for him Nick."  
  
"What makes you think I would do that?"  
  
"The fact I know you, and you're an Arun does not work in your favor."  
  
"I guess not." Said Nick refusing to look in her eyes. Softly Marie grabbed his chin and kissed him, a long sweet kiss.  
  
"Promise me you wouldn't go looking for him."  
  
"I promise." Said Nick still marveling in the kiss.  
  
"Good, now how about a game of chess?" asked Marie with a grin.  
  
"I might actually beat you this time." Taunted Nick.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." Taunted Marie back as they headed for the common room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Five hours and six games of chess, Marie and Nick were sitting in one of the sofas in the common room watching the fire. Nick was listening to Marie's breath become soft as she fell asleep. When she was totally asleep, Nick picked her up and carried her up to her bed.  
  
He entered the girl's dorm quietly and lay Marie on her bed and under her blankets. As he turned around he saw Sara sitting on her bed smiling. Nick just smiled and said, "Sh."  
  
Upon entering his dorm Nick got undressed and into bed. He fell asleep in an instant dreaming of a certain girl. Merry and John soon returned from their adventure. And slipped into their beds dreaming of what was to come the next morning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Merry Christmas!!!" yelled John and Merry in Johnson's ear. He was wide- awake before they knew what happened and had hit them both up side the head.  
  
"Ow." They said in unison.  
  
"What ever. Come on lets wake up the girls." Said John.  
  
"Ok." Said the boys and they left their dorm. After catching a quick glance at their presents they knocked on the door to the sixth year girl's dorm.  
  
"Come in." answered Sara's voice. As they walked in they saw her at Marie's bed trying to rouse her. "She wouldn't wake up."  
  
"Let her sleep." Said Nick, "I'll explain down stairs."  
  
With that they followed him down to the common room, quiet anxious to know exactly what went on in the Forbidden Forest the other day.  
  
"Why should we let her sleep?" asked Sara.  
  
"Do you remember what happened yesterday?"  
  
"I sat at the window all day because I was to lazy to go out and join you guys in the snow."  
  
"Do you know what Marie is?"  
  
"A healing witch."  
  
"You also know about the other lines?"  
  
"Yeah and that your part of the Arun line."  
  
"Well yesterday a vampire, Aubrey, called you. Marie followed you, to stop Aubrey from draining you to get all the necessary blood for himself, Marie offered a trade. Her blood, which is thicker and sweeter, for you blood and your life. The simplest way to replenish blood is for the person to rest."  
  
"OH." Said Sara and the others.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They spent the next three hours laughing and opening presents, they also had a very late breakfast before Merry and John dragged Sara and Sean out to have a snowball fight. Johnson refused because he was going to check on Marie.  
  
When he arrived at her room, he knocked to see if she was up, but when he didn't get a response he went in. He found Marie still asleep, and tried to rouse her. This time if worked, though Marie looked extremely pale.  
  
"Good afternoon sleeping beauty." He whispered as she woke up slowly, very unlike her.  
  
"What? It's afternoon already, I feel like I just went to sleep." She answered.  
  
"Well I came to wake you up to see if you wanted to open your presents and eat, but if you rather sleep those can wait."  
  
"I think that I'd rather sleep." She said as she turned over and went back to sleep.  
  
"Alright." said as he kissed her on the forehead and went down to the common room to finish up his Christmas homework.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The others came in a half hour later, just before dinner, soaking wet. They went up to their dorms to change. By the time they got back it was time for dinner. Sara was the last down.  
  
"Marie's still asleep?" she asked.  
  
"She woke up before, I asked her is she wanted to eat or open any of her presents but she just wanted to go back to sleep." Answered Johnson, as they headed for the portrait hole and to the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh. Maybe she'll be ready later."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Miss Calcium," asked Professor McGonagall, "You wouldn't happen to know where Miss Zinc is?"  
  
"She in the dorm sleeping." Answered Sara.  
  
"Yeah she kind of had a problem yesterday." Said Nick in a vague way so that Dumbledore and McGonagall got it but the other teachers didn't.  
  
"Oh." Said the Professor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the time they got back to the common room and their dorms Marie was up. Sara, Merry, Sean and John went to fetch some food for her, for the sack of leaving the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Good afternoon." Nick said.  
  
"Hi Nick." She answered quietly; she was still paler than she should have been.  
  
"The others went to get you some food. They should be back soon."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You're the healer so tell me, are you suppose o be this pale after losing this much blood, even if you got about 16 hours of sleep?" asked Nick as he showed Marie a mirror.  
  
"No." she answered.  
  
"If you stay this pale after you eat were going to see Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure its from the fact that I haven't eaten in 16 hours."  
  
They were silent till the others got back. After they did the boys left for their own room, claiming to be tired.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So."  
  
"What is it this time Sara?" knowing exactly where she was going.  
  
"Nothing." She said. They sat in silence for a few minutes before. "Johnson carried you up here last night you know. You were sound asleep."  
  
"So?" she asked not liking where the human girl was going with this.  
  
"He kiss you on the forehead, too."  
  
"I don't see the point Sara." Answered Marie exasperated.  
  
"They can't make exception to the rule about having to marry in the line?"  
  
"No, rules are made for a reason, and that's not to be broken or exempted." Answered Marie.  
  
"You're horrible. You're MADLY in love with a guy but because of some rule set in stone for what, a hundred plus years, you refuse to admit it."  
  
"I can't. And it's a thousand plus years." Answered Marie exasperated. They had, had this conversation before. "And I'm not in denial, I happen to know where my duties lie."  
  
"And were might that be?" asked Sara getting angry.  
  
"Protecting humans. That was the life I was born into, I will die to and will follow, even if it means giving up my love life Sara. You don't see things the way I do. You don't understand the problems that could arise from me and Nick being in love."  
  
"You thinks it's righteous doing what you do, we humans can protect ourselves you know."  
  
"I never said that it was righteous, I said it was what I was born to do. I was given a gift, my people, who have the same gift, have decided it is in the best interest of us and for you and your people for us to protect you. And you know very well the only vampires you could possibly with stand are almost gone because one of their own exterminated them. The other day was a perfect example; you don't even remember being called do you? And your friends with me." Said Katie trying to stay calm.  
  
"Uhg. Your hopeless." Said Sara, "I'm going to the common room."  
  
'You don't know how I wish I could given in like you say.' Though Marie to herself, shaking her head as she got out the rest of her Christmas homework to work on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Marie your still too pale." State Nick two days later. "I think you should go see the nurse."  
  
"I'm fine Nick. It's just taking me longer to replenish the blood than I thought. I'll be fine by tomorrow. I promise."  
  
"You've been promising that since two days ago."  
  
"I swear I'm fine." As the words left her mouth she fainted. 


End file.
